


on_the_stiles_watch

by cywscross



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chatting & Messaging, Epistolary, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), Social Media, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the first thing Stiles did back when the supernatural first invaded his life was – subtly – tweet about it. It becomes a thing. Months later, Peter stumbles across the feed and quickly comes to realize something most people haven’t quite picked up on – Stiles has grown his very own ever-expanding international supernatural spy network.</p><p>EDIT: FIC IS GOING THROUGH A REWRITE B/C PICS NO LONGER WORK FOR SOME REASON, WEBSITE I USED IS POSSIBLY DOWN.<br/>THANK GOD I HAVE A WRITTEN COPY OF EVERYTHING INSTEAD OF JUST THE TEXT POSTS.<br/>BUT YEAH, UNTIL I GET THAT FIXED, THERE'S NO POINT READING THIS FIC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mastered the art of procrastination. In other words, I closed my eyes and randomly picked a social media as the basis for a new fic because it’s a hella more interesting than my upcoming exam. (Also it’s been a while since I’ve started a multi-chaptered fic.)

 

>   
>    
> 
>
>>   
>    
>    
>    
> 

 

 

>   
>    
> 
>
>>   
>    
> 
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
>
>>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
>   
> 
>
>>   
>    
>    
> 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please leave a review on your way out.**
> 
> Tell me if it's too confusing, I know the format might be a bit bleh, and I'll just delete the whole thing if nobody likes it. I was really just playing around for the day instead of starting something serious, although the idea that Stiles has his own spy network might be worth exploring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response for this fic is disturbingly overwhelming, I didn’t expect half as many comments/kudos for this random thing, you guys are the best :D And it seems like the format isn’t too hard to follow for most people? Awesome :)
> 
> Also there are people somehow already shipping Alaric/Stiles which is fantastic and hilarious at the same time because you’ve only had a handful of twitter posts to get to know him and I’m telling you now, Alaric and Peter _will not get along_.
> 
> And here’s a list of twitter usernames/handles, OCs or otherwise. Who/what they are will be filled in as they’re revealed (even though some are pretty obvious):
> 
>   * **stiles_watch | @stilesonthehill – Stiles Stilinski / Human / Spark**
>   * **Rainfie | @rainfie - ?**
>   * **WitchVal | @val_the_witch - ?**
>   * **Alaric | @alaric – Alaric / Vampire**
>   * **I_am_Abel | @nonotthatabel - ?**
>   * **Mei_Flower | @meiflower - ?**
>   * **Maxie | @maxieinhiding - ?**
>   * **Selkie_and_Proud | @sapwithatail - ?**
>   * **Phoenix03 | @blue03 - ?**
>   * **AWolfByAnyOtherName | @CaradocPhotos – ? / Werewolf**
>   * **Cap_Carina | @meltingonanicecap - ?**
>   * **Merc_Antoine | @mercantoine - ?**
> 


 

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

  


>   
>    
> 
>
>>   
> 
>>
>>> >   
>    
>    
> 
>> 
>>   
> 
>>
>>>   
> 
>>>
>>>> >   
>    
>    
>    
> 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please leave a review on your way out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are all horribly goading me on (but srsly, I’m always happy to see some enthusiasm for each chapter, it lets me know I’m on the right track).
> 
> Also, the format I know is kinda hell on mobile, but if you turn your phone/screen sideways, the tweets should fill the screen just right so there won’t be any need to scroll from side to side. Some phones you might have to unlock your screen first, or they might not have that function but I think most do these days?
> 
> There have been some guesses about who’s what/who – some of you are right, some of you are wrong, you’ll just have to wait XD
> 
> Lastly, I am dumb and have finally realized that I should put the list of usernames/handles in the end notes after the chapter instead of before because the reveal is usually in the chapter itself.

 

>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 
>
>>   
> 
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
>
>>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 
>>
>>>   
>    
>    
>    
> 
>> 
>>   
>    
>    
> 
>>
>>>   
> 
>>
>>>   
> 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please leave a review on your way out.**
> 
>   * **stiles_watch | @stilesonthehill – Stiles Stilinski / Human / Spark**
>   * **Rainfie | @rainfie - ?**
>   * **WitchVal | @val_the_witch - ?**
>   * **Alaric | @alaric – Alaric / Vampire**
>   * **I_am_Abel | @nonotthatabel - ?**
>   * **Mei_Flower | @meiflower - ?**
>   * **Maxie | @maxieinhiding - ?**
>   * **Selkie_and_Proud | @sapwithatail - ?**
>   * **Phoenix03 | @blue03 - ? / Werewolf**
>   * **AWolfByAnyOtherName | @CaradocPhotos – ? / Werewolf**
>   * **Cap_Carina | @meltingonanicecap - ?**
>   * **Merc_Antoine | @mercantoine - ?**
>   * **HeidiSaysHi | @hshred - ?**
>   * **kremelena | @krem_elena - ?**
> 



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that just would not fucking end.

 

>   
>    
> 
>
>>   
>    
> 
>>
>>>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 
>> 
>>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please leave a review on your way out.**
> 
>   * **stiles_watch | @stilesonthehill – Stiles Stilinski / Human / Spark**
>   * **Rainfie | @rainfie - ?**
>   * **WitchVal | @val_the_witch - ?**
>   * **Alaric | @alaric – Alaric / Vampire**
>   * **I_am_Abel | @nonotthatabel - ?**
>   * **Mei_Flower | @meiflower - ?**
>   * **Maxie | @maxieinhiding - ?**
>   * **Selkie_and_Proud | @sapwithatail - ?**
>   * **Phoenix03 | @blue03 – Peter Hale / Werewolf**
>   * **AWolfByAnyOtherName | @CaradocPhotos – ? / Werewolf**
>   * **Cap_Carina | @meltingonanicecap - ?**
>   * **Merc_Antoine | @mercantoine - ?**
>   * **HeidiSaysHi | @hshred - ?**
>   * **kremelena | @krem_elena - ?**
> 



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I gotta ask the inevitable question: should I just change this to Stetaric (how the hell is that even a thing now)? Would people be up for an ot3? Idk if I’ll actually do it cuz keep in mind, my experience with writing polyamory consists of one fic. Also, this fic consists of all twitter posts so Idk exactly how I’m even gonna fit in Steter, much less Stetaric. And obviously, it’ll be a while before either of those things happen, if the latter happens at all. Somehow, I feel like Alaric would just hang around and watch Stiles grow up a bit more, grow into himself, before ever really starting anything beyond flirting and random dates. But yeah, for some reason, you people are all shipping Stiles with an OC for god’s sakes, and let me tell you, _this was not supposed to happen_.
> 
> No Peter this chapter but I like it anyway.

 

>   
>    
> 
>
>>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please leave a review on your way out.**
> 
>   * **stiles_watch | @stilesonthehill – Stiles Stilinski / Human / Spark**
>   * **Rainfie | @rainfie - ?**
>   * **WitchVal | @val_the_witch - ?**
>   * **Alaric | @alaric – Alaric / Vampire**
>   * **I_am_Abel | @nonotthatabel - ?**
>   * **Mei_Flower | @meiflower - ?**
>   * **Maxie | @maxieinhiding - ?**
>   * **Selkie_and_Proud | @sapwithatail - ?**
>   * **Phoenix03 | @blue03 – Peter Hale / Werewolf**
>   * **AWolfByAnyOtherName | @CaradocPhotos – ? / Werewolf**
>   * **Cap_Carina | @meltingonanicecap - ?**
>   * **Merc_Antoine | @mercantoine - ?**
>   * **HeidiSaysHi | @hshred - ?**
>   * **kremelena | @krem_elena - ?**
>   * **Lady Inkheart | @? - ? / Tribunal Member / ?**
> 



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, lots of opinions about what the ultimate pairing will be. I’m still unsure about it but at the very least, there’ll definitely be Steter. **Silvertemper** brought up one of the things I considered about Alaric/Stiles and why – even if I started something between them – I imagine Alaric would wait for Stiles to grow a bit older before really starting anything concrete. (In the meantime though, he’d have a ton of fun passive-aggressively taunting Peter about it XD) At the same time, **Blair** pointed out basically every cornerstone I created Alaric with and why I love him so much myself and even enjoy shipping Staric. I admit, I have toyed with the idea of Stiles taking the bite from Alaric once he was in his thirties or forties or something but it’s not like this fic will get to that point. Either way, no matter what I decide, it’s still kind of hard to show the development of a relationship in social media posts alone so there’ll probably just be hints of it, tones that will carry into an established relationship at least between Peter and Stiles, and anything more detailed I might actually have to write out in that collection of written parts I’ve been considering adding as a companion piece to this fic.
> 
> As for AWolfByAnyOtherName/@CaradocPhotos, some of you have guessed right about what he meant at the end of his conversation with Stiles in the last chapter. I’m really glad that bit came across without too much confusion.
> 
> Also a few have noticed that while Alaric and Peter are similar in certain aspects of their personalities, I also wanted to convey that Alaric is a lot more refined and experienced and controlled than Peter is ( **CloveeD** and **Blair** pointed this out exactly, THANK YOU), if only because of the sheer number of years he’s lived. I want them to seem similar, but little details like things that would make Peter angry would just amuse Alaric, or that Alaric’s speech patterns are – despite modernized bits of it on occasion – still more aristocratic than Peter’s, or things that even Peter would draw the line at, Alaric wouldn’t care, and ultimately, even Peter would be a bit of a child to Alaric (which is consequently another reason I imagine Alaric would be perfectly content to have Stiles around in a mostly platonic way, take him out on dates that are sweet, maybe romantic, but not particularly intimate, and he wouldn’t actually make a real move possibly until Stiles took the bite from him).
> 
> I love reading the comments you people leave. They make waking up in the morning something to look forward to :)
> 
> \--
> 
> Only a bit of Peter in this (much shorter) chapter but it’s a steep dive into serious-ville.

 

>  

 

>   
>    
> 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please leave a review on your way out.**
> 
>   * **stiles_watch | @stilesonthehill – Stiles Stilinski / Human / Spark**
>   * **Rainfie | @rainfie - ?**
>   * **WitchVal | @val_the_witch - ?**
>   * **Alaric | @alaric – Alaric / Vampire**
>   * **I_am_Abel | @nonotthatabel - ?**
>   * **Mei_Flower | @meiflower - ?**
>   * **Maxie | @maxieinhiding - ?**
>   * **Selkie_and_Proud | @sapwithatail - ?**
>   * **Phoenix03 | @blue03 – Peter Hale / Werewolf**
>   * **AWolfByAnyOtherName | @CaradocPhotos – ? / Werewolf**
>   * **Cap_Carina | @meltingonanicecap - ?**
>   * **Merc_Antoine | @mercantoine - ?**
>   * **HeidiSaysHi | @hshred - ?**
>   * **kremelena | @krem_elena - ?**
>   * **Lady Inkheart | @? - ? / Tribunal Member / ?**
> 



	7. Chapter 7

 

>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 

 

* * *

 

>   
> 
>
>>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please leave a review on your way out.**
> 
>   * **stiles_watch | @stilesonthehill – Stiles Stilinski / Human / Spark**
>   * **Rainfie | @rainfie - ?**
>   * **WitchVal | @val_the_witch - ?**
>   * **Alaric | @alaric – Alaric / Vampire**
>   * **I_am_Abel | @nonotthatabel - ?**
>   * **Mei_Flower | @meiflower - ?**
>   * **Maxie | @maxieinhiding - ?**
>   * **Selkie_and_Proud | @sapwithatail - ?**
>   * **Phoenix03 | @blue03 – Peter Hale / Werewolf**
>   * **AWolfByAnyOtherName | @CaradocPhotos – ? / Werewolf**
>   * **Cap_Carina | @meltingonanicecap - ?**
>   * **Merc_Antoine | @mercantoine - ?**
>   * **HeidiSaysHi | @hshred - ?**
>   * **kremelena | @krem_elena - ?**
>   * **Lady Inkheart | @? - ? / Tribunal Member / ?**
>   * **ByaKa | @whitetiger - ?**
>   * **glyphinx | @glyphinx - ?**
> 



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few people have guessed who the extra heartbeat in Stiles’ house was :) The rest of you will just have to wait and see. And ofc, riddles and sphinxes go hand in hand.

 

>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please leave a review on your way out.**
> 
>   * **stiles_watch | @stilesonthehill – Stiles Stilinski / Human / Spark**
>   * **Rainfie | @rainfie - ?**
>   * **WitchVal | @val_the_witch - ?**
>   * **Alaric | @alaric – Alaric / Vampire**
>   * **I_am_Abel | @nonotthatabel - ?**
>   * **Mei_Flower | @meiflower - ?**
>   * **Maxie | @maxieinhiding - ?**
>   * **Selkie_and_Proud | @sapwithatail - ?**
>   * **Phoenix03 | @blue03 – Peter Hale / Werewolf**
>   * **AWolfByAnyOtherName | @CaradocPhotos – ? / Werewolf**
>   * **Cap_Carina | @meltingonanicecap - ?**
>   * **Merc_Antoine | @mercantoine - ?**
>   * **HeidiSaysHi | @hshred - ?**
>   * **kremelena | @krem_elena - ?**
>   * **Lady Inkheart | @? - ? / Tribunal Member / ?**
>   * **ByaKa | @whitetiger - ?**
>   * **glyphinx | @glyphinx - ? / Sphinx**
> 



End file.
